Afterparty Premiere Dances
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of 'Rio' meet the cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and they attend both of their premieres and they both dance and party! Tell me what you think of this Rio/KFP crossover!
1. Rio Premiere Party

This has been on my mind a couple of weeks since I saw 'Rio' and thought what if the cast of Rio met the cast of Kung Fu Panda at their own premieres and party with each other? Well, this is the result. Hope you like this crossover!

* * *

><p>Afterparty Premiere Dances!<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Rio Premiere Party

The cast of 'Rio' went on the red carpet for the premiere of their movie. Nico and Pedro were taking full swing on living the Hollywood life-style as they posed for the cameras looking cool. Nico chuckled and said, "Yo, this is hype, man! Can you believe we're on the red carpet?"

"You mean we on the blue carpet, dude!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! I bet there's gonna be a couple of hot famous chicks coming in."

Pedro chuckled slyly and said, "Now this is the lifestyle."

Suddenly, Luiz, Rafael, Jewel and Blu came around and they posed for the cameras together as Luiz stands up and lets out a huge smile as the cameras start flashing. Luiz laughs heartily and said, "I bet this is how some of those celebrities live like this."

"Well, what did you expect? You can see anyone here." Rafael added.

Suddenly, they caught up with Nico and Pedro as the paparazzi flashed their cameras while they started posing and began giving out interviews about the film and what will they expect. Before they entered the theater, all of them were amazed to see the entire cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 2' come to the red carpet.

Nico and Pedro gasped in shock and both of them said, "Yo! Look who's on our blue carpet?"

"What? Who?" asked Blu.

"Dude, look up. It's the cast of 'Kung Fu Panda'!"

Blu looks up and sees Po posing for the cameras and showing off his signature moves and kung-fu poses as well. Suddenly, Blu seems very stoked up about meeting them and starts wheezing in excitement and nervousness.

"Blu...Blu...breathe." Jewel said, calming him down.

Blu took several deep breaths and exhaled slightly and cooled himself off. He sighed and said, "Sorry, just...got a little excited."

"Maybe we can meet them when we get inside."

"Plus, I heard that we're gonna see the new trailer attached to the previews of our movie." Rafael said.

"Man, I heard it's gonna be the bomb-diggity!" Nico exclaimed.

Minutes later, as soon as they watched the full previews, the trailer of 'Kung Fu Panda 2' comes out with fuels up Nico and Pedro's excitement as they saw the kung-fu moves come to fruition as well as the funny scenes. The entire cast began laughing and took a liking to this film.

When they cut to the part where the tower falls down, Nico and Pedro were blown away by that scene.

"Man, I would fly out of that building if it fell down from here." Pedro said.

"That film deserves an Oscar." Nico added.

Then, when they cut to the ending of it, they hear Po on the screen saying, "Ahh, my old enemy...stairs."

The entire audience started laughing hysterically, including the whole cast. Rafael starts laughing and said, "How can the stairs be his old enemy?"

"Have you seen the size of that panda? Dude is huge." Pedro explained.

"I can't wait till May 26th." Jewel said.

"Me too." Blu added.

The movie starts the the KFP 2 cast took a huge liking to the movie in 3D and the scene where the party scene comes, Po was jamming along to it, which Tigress took notice. She rolled her eyes and said, "Po...Po...Po!"

"What?" asked Po.

"People are staring."

"Oh, sorry. This song makes me want to samba."

"Po, please do not plan to samba anywhere." Shifu begged.

Then, they cut to the birds vs. monkey scene and the cast took a huge liking to it, especially Monkey. He chuckled softly and said, "Now that is a cool movie."

"Why, because the birds battle the monkey?" asked Crane.

"Yeah."

They also see Jewel yanking the chain which aimed at the brazilian monkey's groin and diamonds spit out of his mouth. Viper and Tigress looked at this and said, "EEEWW!"

Later, they see Blu and Jewel getting to know each other as they rode the bus together and Viper loved the scene and she said, "I think they look so cute together."

Soothsayer looked at her and said, "I'm pretty sure that their love might be everlasting."

Mantis chuckled as he ate some popcorn, but then he ate it too quickly and starts choking and gasping for breath and Monkey tries to help out by gicing him some water and then, spits out the kernel and lands it on Po's nose. Mantis pants heavily and caught his breath a little and turns to Monkey and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Po takes the kernel out of his nose and then drops it on his popcorn tub and heads out of the theater for another one. Monkey asked, "Where's Po going?"

"Getting some more popcorn, I guess."

Later, they cut to the part where they set the birds free and the cast cheered in definite excitement and saw the plane crash. Po drops his jaw and said, "Whoa! Did you guys see that? That is freakin' awesome!"

"Contain yourself, Po. Try not to pee your shorts like you did when you saw that movie...what was it called?" asked Shifu.

"'Paranormal Activity'." Viper and Tigress replied.

"That too."

"Well, hey, that movie still gave me nightmares and it sucked."

"Then, why did you see it?"

"Mantis dared me."

Then, they turned to the screen and see Blu and Jewel kiss as to their surprise, they see Blu open his wings and starts flying as he's carrying Jewel. They all cheered at the end of the movie and then laughed as they saw Nigel getting a pic with no feathers.

"That was definitely a great movie." Crane said.

"Now that is Oscar material." Mantis said, happily.

"I agree." Shifu repiled.

"I give it an 'A' for awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"Must you grade every movie you see?" asked Tigress, annoyed.

"Why not?"

Tigress sighed and then laughs softly and said, "You're still the goofiest guy I ever met from day one."

After seeing the whole movie, the 'Rio' cast attended the afterparty where a bunch of famous stars celebrated. Nico and Pedro were taking in full swing by showing off their dance moves while Blu, Jewel, Luiz and Rafael interacted with some celebrities as well. Then, Blu flies down to the refreshments to get some berries and then, to his surprise, he sees Po standing there. Blu gasps in shock and said, "You're the-you're the-you're the-you're the-"

"Dude, you okay?" asked Po.

Blu paused for a sec and took a deep breath and exhaled softly and then turns to Po and said, "You're Po, right?"

"Yep. Great movie. I liked it when you set those birds free out of that plane. It was freakin' awesome."

"Thanks. Glad you liked it."

Jewel comes over and said, "We loved the trailer. You still have your hilarity from the first one."

"Thanks very much."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jewel and this is Blu."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Then, Rafael and Luiz came by and introduced themselves to Po and then, meets the Five, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Shen, Wolf Boss and Shifu as well. Luiz looks at Tigress and widened his eyes and said, "You look even more cuter in person."

"Thank you...I think." Tigress said, nervously.

"Sorry. I'm Luiz."

"Nice to meet you, Luiz."

He lets out some of his drool and smiles a little bit. Crane looks at the other cast members and asked, "So, how'd you guys like our Kung Fu Panda 2 trailer?"

"Man, it was radical! We can't wait to see this!" Blu exclaimed.

"You seem very excited." Jewel said.

"Why not?"

"I think you guys make a cute couple together." Viper said.

"Oh, ya think so?"

"In the movie."

"So, what's it like in China?"

"China is pretty cool. The best part about it is it's amazing culture and how we have a crazy good time shooting the sequel." Mantis said.

"So, you think that it might bring down the house this summer?" asked Nico.

"We'll have to see. It's coming out in the same theater in a few weeks." Monkey said.

"Awesome. We can't wait for it." Pedro said.

Soon enough, Shifu came over and said, "Everyone, I think it's time for a group picture."

"No way! Master Shifu?" asked Nico and Pedro, excitedly.

Shifu chuckled and said, "Any may I say that the movie is exceptionally brilliant."

"Hey, thanks man."

Then, all of them posed for a picture together and they took the group picture and Nico said, "I'm gonna upload this on my Twitter account."

Crane saw the birds for the first time and Shen talked to Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro and are Crane's the most geeked out about meeting the cast in the same species. Crane asked, "What kind of birds are you guys?"

"Well, me and Jewel are macaws, Rafael's a toucan, Nico's a canary and Pedro's a red-crested cardinal."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you all." Shen said, with a bow.

Suddenly, they see Wolf Boss doing some crazy dancing which caught all of their attention and Soothsayer came over and said, "He who tries to dance well has no groove."

They reacted surprised like and Wolf Boss said, "Okay, you think you can do better?"

"I've got more moves before you were even born."

"Okay, old lady! Bring it on!"

Then, the DJ turns on 'I Like It' from Enrique Iglesias and as the music was playing, Wolf Boss showed off his breakdancing hip-hop skills with his army supporting him. He does a backflip while spinning on the ground with his legs in the air and then said, "You got served."

Then, Soothsayer puts down her cane and then breaks out the big moves as she does a backflip and flies up in the air and lands on the ground. Wolf Boss was shocked and Soothsayer stands up, looks at Wolf Boss and said, "How do you like me now?"

"Lucky shot...for an old lady."

Then, Po starts dancing like crazy and then Pedro flies in with Nico and said, "I bet your dancing skills are better than yo' kung-fu."

"Oh, is that right?" asked Po.

"Show us what you got. Bring on the swagger!"

"Get ready to feel the thunda or my swagga!"

Nico and Pedro start dancing as well by showing off their amazing dance moves while on the air while Po does some breakdancing of his own, then Tigress joins in as well, showing off her kung-fu moves mixed in with a breakdancing mix.

"Girl got some fly moves." Pedro said.

"You think that's fly? Wait until you feel the wrath of Master Crane!" Crane exclaimed.

Crane suddenly flies up with Shen, Blu, Jewel and Rafael and flew down and then breaks out his amazing moves while flying in the air and then flew down to the ground and shows off his moves as well as well as some breakdancing and some pretty cool moves.

Blu and Jewel flew back down and started dancing as well and shows off their crazy-cool moves and Monkey, Viper, Mantis joined in as well and showed off their supercool moves while they were dancing and then Shifu danced-off with Rafael and Luiz as they showed off some of their moves.

Mantis does some breakdancing of his own and said, "You don't want this."

"Mantis is the best breakdancer ever." Monkey said.

"Thank you."

"Not as better as me though."

"Let's battle."

Both Mantis and Monkey danced off with each other and both of them topped each other to see who's better, but then Viper shows up with Jewel as they break-off their sick moves as she uses her body to move around and take a flip and a dive while Jewel flies up and then heads down and posed to show them off.

"Girls rule!" both said, in unison.

Monkey and Mantis' jaws dropped by surprise and were left speechless. Luiz and Shifu did some dancing to show themselves off and Shifu made some crazy hip-hop moves and then, finished with a crossed arm pose.

Luiz laughed and said, "Great moves...for an old man."

Shifu chuckled slightly and said, "I may be old, but I have the spirit of a young warrior."

"Hey, you guys. I got a great idea. Let's all dance together!" Po exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other and they all agreed as well that they should dance together. Tigress said, "You read my mind, Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, let's get this party pumpin' and dance like there's no tomorrow!" Pedro exclaimed.

Suddenly, all of them danced together to enjoy each other as well. The entire cast of 'Rio' and 'Kung Fu Panda 2' all danced to celebrate each other's company as well as celebrating each other's movies.

After that, both of the casts were talking and laughing together and the full cast of 'Rio' were looking forward to seeing 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and Po shows them some pictures from the set.

"You keep these on your trailer?" asked Luiz.

"Yeah. Everyday after and before filming, I take pictures with everyone and everything, so mI'll always remember the fun we had on the set." Po answered.

"Man, that was amazing."

"It's been fun filming the movie and it was cooler than filming the first." Mantis said.

"Guess we'll have to meet again at the premiere of Kung Fu Panda 2 then." Blu said.

"Count on it." Monkey said.

* * *

><p>Okay, it's not much, but I think it's pretty decent for this crossover. Tell me what you guys think. Should I edit this story or is it fine like it is? Either way, feel free to review.<p> 


	2. Kung Fu Panda 2 Premiere Party!

Now it's the cast of 'KFP 2''s turn to party at their premiere with the cast of 'Rio'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kung Fu Panda 2 Premiere Party<p>

A month later, the cast of 'Kung Fu Panda' attended the red carpet for the premiere of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Po can barely contain the excitement and the glee to see the sequel. Po giggled excitedly and said, "This is it! Our own sequel of awesomeness!"

Tigress chuckled and said, "Easy, Po. We're almost at the Grauman's Theater."

Po sighs and said, "It brings back so many memories since we did the first one. It feels like it's been almost 3 years ago."

"Uh, it has been almost three years ago." Crane retorted.

"Got it."

"How do you guys get used to things like this from the first movie?" asked Wolf Boss.

"It gets crazy, but our fan fase has our support and it's been growing a lot." answered Po.

"With you guys as the newbies around here, you'll get the program." Mantis said.

"I always hear the sequel doesn't always top the originals, so I hope it comes to their expectations." Shen said.

"Don't worry. It'll still be awesome regardless."

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh, guys! We're here at the Chinese theater!" Monkey exclaimed.

Wolf Boss, Shen and Soothsayer, Storming Ox, Master Rhino and Master Croc look outside and see the outside of the theater and took a liking to it. They all said, "Wow..."

"I can't wait to see all the hubbub of this Hollywood lifestyle." Croc said.

"Easy, C. We haven't gotten out of the limo yet." Ox said, calmly.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Viper.

"More than ever."

They walked out of the limousine and millions of fans were screaming in excitement as the rest of the cast waved at them as they go to the red carpet and pose for the cameras. Soon after, each of the cast members were given press interviews and thoughts about the movie as well.

Meanwhile, the cast of 'Rio' attended the premiere and Blu can hardly anticipate the excitement. Jewel walks over to him and asked, "Isn't it great? We're at the premiere of Kung Fu Panda 2."

"I know. Wonder what it'll be like in 3-D?" asked Blu.

"The same reaction as 'Rio'."

They posed for the cameras together along with Luiz, Rafael, Nigel, Nico and Pedro as they stood behind the Kung Fu Panda 2 poster and posed their own kung-fu moves. As soon as they came in, they flew all the way towards the theater and sat down with the audience.

"Yo, this is gonna be the next level for the Dragon Warrior!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Give me some, bro!" Nico agreed.

Both of them high-fived each other and gave out their handshakes with making an explosion sound. Luiz turned to them and said, "You guys got on your 3D glasses?"

They all saw Luiz wearing the glasses already and Rafael said, "You look cool in 3D, Luiz."

"Thanks, Raf!"

Nigel throws some popcorn on the air while wearing 3D glasses and said, "It's like the popcorn comes at you in 3D!"

"That's because you're throwing it on you face." Jewel said.

Everyone put on their 3D glasses as they started playing the movie. Couple of minutes into the movie and Pedro seemed stoked up about the battle scene and all of them exclaimed as they saw one of the wolves beat Po with his weapon.

"Oh, what? Come on, man! You almost had him!" Pedro exclaimed.

"By a tiny bit!" Nico exclaimed.

Then, they got into the scene where Po finds inner peace within himself as he does his martial arts movements. that took Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro's breath away as they let out a collective, "Whoa..."

Jewel and Luiz were blown away by those amazing movements and Luiz said, "If I had moves like that, I would definitely bring in some inner peace up in here."

"I could just imagine."

Meanwhile, most of the KFP 2 cast saw Po's expressions about his past on the screen and definitely felt misty-eyed just looking at it. Po looked at Tigress and said, "I looked really upset that day, didn't I?"

"You looked like you were about to cry." Tigress answered.

"Man, I never thought that we would see the Dragon Warrior get in touch with his vulnerability." Wolf Boss said, while eating popcorn.

"Director's idea."

When they cut to the action scenes, the rest of the cast felt totally blown away and by the looks on their 3D glasses, they definitely felt like it was totally real. Viper looked at the screen and said, "We looked hot."

"3D red-hot." Mantis retorted.

The cast of 'Rio' saw the scene where the Five, Po, Shifu and Master Ox and Master Croc flew together with a colorful action background behind them in slo-mo. Pedro exclaimed and said, "Oh, snap! How could this be not exciting?"

"This one deserves best movie of all time, baby!" Nico exclaimed.

And when they cut to the Po catching the cannon balls and aiming them at the ships, the whole audience were blown out of their minds, especially the cast of 'Rio' as well as the KFP 2 cast members as well. Tigress said, "I smell an Oscar!"

"Watching myself giving the baddies skadooshed." Po said, softly.

"Po, what are you doing?" asked Monkey.

"Making a tweet about this."

Crane sighed exasperatedly and said, "You and your twitter."

"What, you tweet nonstop too."

"As if."

When they get to the ending, it was like a soft touchy moment when Po hugged Mr. Ping and Blu's eyes welled up with tears as the scene unfolds. He wiped his eyes slowly and said, "This is so beautiful."

"I always thought it had some heart in it." Nico said.

Po looks at the screen and lets a lot of tears come out of his eye and said, "This scene always makes me cry."

"So do I."

Po looks up at Wolf Boss and sees that he's crying as well. He turns around and sees Po and tries to cover it up and said, "Got something in my eye."

Viper and Tigress glared at him and Viper said, "You lost it when we were at the Cannes' Film Festival and cried like a baby cub."

"No..." Wolf Boss said, tearfully.

Po puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay."

He offers him a tissue and dries his eyes out and said, "Thanks, buddy."

Seconds later, they go to the part where Po's bio father comes in and said, "My son's alive..."

The cast's eyes were widened as they all said, "What?"

And when they got to 'The End', all of the cast were blown away by the whole movie and didn't expect that to leave with such a cliffhanger. Pedro said, "No way, that's Po's real dad? I know they got to make a Kung Fu Panda 3!"

"They should!"

"A cliffhanger?" the cast exclaimed.

"Looks like we'll have to get started on Kung Fu Panda 3 as soon as possible, depending on how this will be." Shifu said.

"So, does Wolf Boss ever come back?" asked Wolf Boss.

"Sadly, you and Shen died, so..."

"Oh, come on! They gotta bring him back! I mean, I look too good to die."

"That's what you always think." Mantis said, rolling his eyes.

Then, they heard a remix version of the score and Nico and Pedro started to get into it.

"Oh, snap! They know how to remix!"

"Looks like they remixed one of the score." Po said.

"Genius." Shifu said.

"RE-MIX!" Wolf Boss exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

Tigress puts her paw on her eyes and said, "I don't what's wrong with you and your love for hip-hop."

"What, I can't handle this? I got no swag?"

"You don't even have a swag." Crane said.

"Word up!"

Later on, the 'Rio' cast met up again with the 'Kung Fu Panda 2' cast as they went in the afterparty together. Blu flew towards Po's shoulder and asked, "Remember me?"

Po turns around and said, "Hey, I remember you. Blu, right?"

"That's me. That was the best movie I've ever seen."

Po chuckled and said, "Thanks. I promised all the fans that I will try my hardest to make it even more awesome than the first one."

"When did you announce it, exactly?" asked Jewel.

"At the Kids Choice Awards 2 years ago."

The Five, Soothsayer, Wolf Boss, Shen, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc and Master Shifu came along and Luiz asked, "Are you guys planning on making Kung Fu Panda 3?"

"Not sure yet. We hope so." Tigress said.

"It just depends on how much it'll do." Crane said.

"Hopefully, we can kick 'Hangover II's' butt." Mantis said.

"I am glad that you all liked it." Shifu said.

"We loved it." Rafael added.

"Hey, Po. Wanna see if I can beat your butt again with a dance-off?" asked Wolf Boss.

Po chuckled slyly and said, "Let's drop it like it's hot."

Soon, the music starts playing 'Like a G6' from Far East Movement as the cast gathers together to see Po and Wolf Boss have a dance-off. Wolf Boss went first and did his moves; breakdancing mixed with martial arts and contemporary moves. He starts by doing a backflip, starts popping and then criss-crossing as well. He did a pose and folded his arms to show how bad he was. Po snickered and Wolf Boss said, "Let's see what ya got?"

"Oh, you wanna see what I got? Yeah, check it. Check it!"

Po breaks out some fly moves and he lifts up his shorts and jumps up two times, heads down on the floor, does some spins on the floor, does some twists, flips and adds some kung-fu moves to go with it, then he does the worm, whgich adds surprise to most of the cast members because they never saw a fat panda do the worm before. He stands up and said, "Panda, 1; Wolfy; zero."

"All right. You got skills." Wolf Boss said.

Pedro and Nico flew towards Wolf Boss and they both said, "Dude, you got served!"

"Eh, whatever."

"Po...that was off the chain!" Soothsayer said.

"Oh, snap!" Po exclaimed.

They all laughed and Po gave Soothsayer a high-five and said, "Who would've guessed?"

Later on, the DJ played Jennifer Lopez's 'On the Floor' and both of the cast members started dancing. Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Shifu, Po and the other cast members of KFP 2 danced the whole time and both cast members enjoyed each other's company again and kept on having some fun. Monkey, Mantis, Wolf Boss and Po danced together while the others danced as well. Wolf Boss and Po did some more dancing to see who's got the biggest moves and Shifu decided that both are the better dancers, but told them that they don't hold a candle to Shifu as he breaks out some Michael Jackson moves.

They looked at each other and said, "He wins."

Viper, Mantis, Soothsayer and Tigress danced along as well while Crane, Jewel, Blu, Shen, Nico, Pedro, Nigel and Rafael flew up in the sky and danced in the air too, which also attracted the crowd as well. As soon as they cut to the end of the song, everyone of the members danced like there was no tomorrow with the strobes flickering and the lights coming on and they ended with a kung-fu/dance pose to show how awesome they were and how awesome they'll be. They ended up laughing and continued dancing to know that they were having the time of their lives.

* * *

><p>Well, that is it. I hope you guys liked it. Was it good or bad? Need some editing? Let me know what you guys think. I'll see ya'll around!<p> 


End file.
